debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
The Infinity Gauntlet
Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from High 2-A to likely 1-B depending the will/imagination of the users. | High 2-A likely High 1-B Name: The Infinity Gauntlet Origin: Marvel Comics Age: Unknown Classification: Transcendent Gauntlet Attack Potency: Varies from High Macroverse level+ (Repeatedly showed to be vastly superior to the Celestials and the Abstract Entities including Eternity and an incomplete gauntlet was able to nullify the effects of the Ultimate Nullifier) to likely Transverse level (The Living Tribunal stated that if it would have fought Adam Warlock it would destroy the Dimension of Manifestation, a 16 dimensional realm) depending the will/imagination of the users. | High Macroverse level+ (Contains a multiverse with an interconnected spectrum of realities, each one folded upon another and a realm of higher worlds beyond the limits of time and space) likely High Transverse level (Contains the Nexus of all Realities, Which contains all levels of Creation, Dream, Reality, Space, Time, Imagination, Dimensional plane. The Whirlpool contains every reality/existence including events as fiction.) Striking Strength: Varies from High Macroversal+ to likely Transversal | High Macroversal+ likely High Transversal Range: Varies from High Macroversal+ to likely Transversal depending the will/imagination of the users | High Macroversal+ likely High Transversal Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Telepathy, Telepathy, Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation, BFR, Teleportation, Biological Manipulation, Portal Creation, Creation, Corruption, Statistics Amplification, Physics Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Sealing, Time Stop, Transmutation, Avatar Creation, Body Puppetry, Nigh-Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: ''' The gems only work on their respective universes. '''Feats: * Thanos easily defeated many Abstract Entities and two Celestials. * Thanos caused rampage in the universe. * Thanos destroyed half of the universe with one snap of his finger. * Adam Warlock has teleported Eternity away. * An alternate version of Reed Richards destroyed his universe. * Doctor Doom created a universe. Users: * Thanos * Nebula * Adam Warlock * Reed Richards * Black Panther Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Reality Gem: Locally or universally alters the natural laws of the universe to the wielders will. * Time Gem: Allows the user total control over all aspects of time including time travel, stopping time, slowing down or speed up flow of time and to accelerate or slow down aging. * Space Gem: Grants limitless manipulation of space in all of the universe, allowing for teleportation, dimensional manipulation, creation of wormholes, etc. * Soul Gem: Limitless manipulation of souls both alive and dead. It also has shown to be able to evolve or devolve a beings physical self as well as their mental capacities. * Mind Gem: Taps the user into the universal consciousness, allowing for unlimited manipulation of psionic powers including telepathy and telekinesis. * Power Gem: Controls all of the power in the universe. It can be used to augment or inhibit any force. Key: Pre Retcon | Post Retcon Note: While the Infinity Gauntlet was showed to be strictly universal in Jonathan Hickman Fantastic Four series, this was contradicted many times as a result it should be ignored. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Marvel Comics Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Portal Users Category:Biological Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Variable Tier